


If You Like It, So

by allyourpoison



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bodyswap, Cheating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 10:47:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allyourpoison/pseuds/allyourpoison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This isn’t a good thing. In fact this could lead to some serious problems. How could this ever happen? They should be looking for a possible solution. They should be asking for help. There has to be an explanation, right? There is no way in h-Who cares?! At least he can spend more time with Louis.</p>
<p>Or somehow Harry and Zayn switch bodies while they are touring. There is a Louis situation they need to handle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Like It, So

**Author's Note:**

> The tittle is from Shakespeare's As You Like It. I always thought it was part of the Epilogue but I couldn't find it in there. So, I don't know :/

Harry woke up experiencing the worst hangover ever. It was like... Wait. He hasn’t drunk last night. Why his head was aching so badly, then? Maybe he was catching a cold. It could be? It was your head or your body the one supposed to ache in that case? Never mind, his body was aching too.

He slowly sat up in bed and looked around. Another hotel room, both different and just exactly like the others. He remembered it a little bit different from yesterday, though. Harry would have sworn the telly was on the right side and the door on the left. Yep, he was sure he was sick now.

He dropped himself back to the mattress and brought his hands to his face. He felt weird, sharper. That was going to be one of those days. Great, just great. Getting up for real this time and directing to the bathroom, he looked around and couldn’t find any of his clothes. There were only Zayn’s. With a frown he finally entered in the bathroom and went to wash his face. He looked up to the mirror, but he didn’t find his reflection.

Harry didn’t freak out, he just jumped and shouted a not so deep “Damn, Zayn!” and turned around. But Zayn wasn’t behind him and the sound that came out of his throat wasn’t his voice; it was Zayn’s. He slowly turned back to face the mirror. This time Harry saw a shocked expression. It was him even if it wasn’t his face. Time to let the panic begin.

Except that someone knocking at the door didn’t allow him to have any time to do it. Time to think, then. Why he had to do? What does a person in this situation?

“Harry, it’s me.” It was his own voice. “It’s Zayn. Open.”

Harry came out of the bathroom and stood up in front of the room’s door. He looked and sounded like Zayn and the other boy sounded like him, which possibly meant the older lad would look like him. This may had happened to both of them. He mentally prepared to face himself as he opened the door.

There he was, in front of him, Harry Styles.

Xxx

After an hour of discussing the situation, making sure they weren’t the victims of some very well planned prank, and trying to understand what the fuck was going on, both boys decided to check if this had happen to other people of the crew.

The discussed what they had done in the last few days. Hey, they had seen enough Hollywood movies in their life; they knew how those things usually worked. Perhaps one of them made some powerful person from another culture very angry. The problem against that theory was that they were touring in USA and they haven’t had the energy to go out in the last two days.

Since it seemed that nothing in special had caused it, the agreed in just follow along with it and wait for things to change back to normal by it selves. There was no need to tell anybody, at least not yet.

Xxx

Being in Zayn’s body meant acting like Zayn. It wasn’t easy but it wasn’t particularly difficult either. The five members of One Direction had spent so much time together that Harry had learnt every little detail about the tanned boy’s attitude. Again, they all had spent so much time together that the boys would notice if any of them acted different. Your gift is your curse and your curse is your gift, people say. Or something along those lines.

Speaking of spending time together... Harry now would be spending more time with Louis, which it was awesome. They went from being every second of the day together to barely speaking to each other, and he was missing his former best friend so badly. It wasn’t like they had a fight or anything; they just grown apart.

After The X Factor they had moved in together and you might think they had fight, being the both of them teenagers and all. But no, they get along as well as before if not better. Then the rumour of a relationship between the two of then began. They didn’t let any of that affect them; they had found the whole situation funny. However, their management team took it very seriously and _suggested_ the boys not to letting be seen going out together during their free time.

Louis began to hang out more with Eleanor and his other friends, and Harry met some new famous people. It was good in a way, having time to breath outside the other one’s arse for a second. They still had great times when they were together. Gradually, Eleanor was around more and more often, so their time was less frequent. Harry hung out with the couple until the felt like the third wheel; he still had their alone time.

Management forbidden them to interact in public, on the concerts, interviews, twitter and even backstage; they said that someone could see them. After the Up All Night tour, he boys brought themselves houses, Louis did it too. Harry had thought they boy would move out of the complex together, but “it would be for the best if they didn’t do that”. They interactions had practically reduced to the hotels and the tour bus. Then, again, Eleanor was with them often so Harry let them be together alone.

 He was missing Louis even if the older boy was right in from of him. They no longer had new inside jokes every day, nor were finishing the other one’s sentences. The connection was lost. Sure, they talk, they get along, and they still made each other laugh more than anyone. But it wasn’t the same.

Xxx

Zayn insisted they need to spend every time they could together while The Situation lasted; it would be safer. And, okay, the Bradford boy may be right. Harry couldn’t let this opportunity escape, though. He felt pathetic. He could just hang out with Louis by being Harry, but something always told him not to.

Eleanor was around for a few days. He didn’t mind. More often than not Harry would chill with the couple, until they went to another room and he took it as a hint of them wanting to be alone.

“What happening to Harry lately?” Eleanor asked one of those days, and the younger boy tensed.

“What do you mean?” Her boyfriend inquired without taking his eyes of the telly. They were on the bus’ ‘living room’.

“He’s acting weird. He has been nice to me, he even hugged me yesterday when he laughed at a joke I made.”

“He has always being nice to you, El.” Louis commented.

“Yeah, but never nice to the point of hugging me because I made him laugh! You sure he’s okay?” She insisted.

“Maybe he has missing you?” Harry suggested. Zayn was good friend with Eleanor after all, it could be.

“Maybe?” She didn’t sound so sure. “Maybe you guys should talk to him, see if his okay.”

“I’ll talk to him. Thanks for worrying, by the way.” He said with a smile before Louis could answer. Harry was grateful to the girl for caring about him even when they had only exchange a few words lately.

Xxx

Louis entered to ~~Harry’s~~ Zayn’s hotel room the next day. It is eleven a.m. but Harry was still in bed, the older boy rested his body against the wall next to the door.

“El just left.” Harry only hummed in response. “I was thinking maybe we could have a lad’s night?” the boy continued half shyly, half smirking.

“Sure, Lou. Where?” He smiled, that was the kind of thing he was expecting.

“Um, my room? After the concert.”

“Sure, Lou.” He liked to say ‘Lou’ with Zayn’s voice. Lou, Lou, Lou. Lou.

 

That evening, Harry told Zayn about the lad’s night and the guy freaked out.

“I think we need to tell the boys about The Situation.” Yes, they were calling it that.

“No! Why?” Harry hasn’t had his Louis time yet.

“We could keep being like this for a while. We should get help””

“Do you honestly think someone is going to believe us?”

That made Zayn shut up for a couple of hours.

Xxx

When Harry came to Louis’ room, the other three boys were already in there. That wasn’t the original plan, like _at all_. Maybe Zayn was preoccupied about Louis noticing the body in front of him was Zayn’s but not his personality?

That couldn’t be; the tanned boy had wanted to tell the boys just a couple of hours ago about ~~The Situation~~ their change. Harry was already tired of that name by then.

Perhaps Zayn just missed Louis. He had hugged Eleanor practically without a reason the other day after all. Harry hadn’t stop to think they were that close before.

He didn’t put more thoughts in that for the rest of the night. They played FIFA, ate pizza and drunk some beer. It had been a while since the last time the five of them hung. Sure, they were together a lot, but it was always working.

Even in Harry’s body, Zayn still managed to be glued to Louis side. It was a strange saw for the curly haired boy; Louis interacting with his body. He laughed louder, smiled wider and his eyes shined brighter than with the original Harry lately. The older boy and Zayn had a bond stronger than Harry had thought and that gave him a strange sensation in his throat.

At three a.m. Niall and Liam decided to go to their rooms to catch some sleep. Harry was about to follow them but Louis stopped him.

“Won’t you stay a little bit longer?” Harry couldn’t say no to those pleading eyes, never had. Even if Zayn was behind Louis making him signs to go.

“Of course I will” was his answer. Both boys smiled at each other ignoring their band mate.

Xxx

Harry had ended up leaving four and half because he was dead tired. On the other hand, Zayn stayed and Louis didn’t seem bothered with that. It upset Harry how the older boy rather to spend time with Zayn over him even without noticing. Sure, it was Harry’s body, but he was bonded to Zayn. Maybe their friendship had changed for real, at some deeper level.

“Zayn!” the younger boy heard someone call after him in the hotel’s halls while he was going to get some breakfeast. It was Louis.

“Yeah?”

“I wanted to ask you...” He looked down and then up, straight to his eyes. Well... Zayn’s eyes. “It everything right?”

“Yes, Lou.” Lou, Lou. Fucking Zayn with his fucking voice. Lou. “Why do you ask?” He replied shrugging.

“You seem a little bit distant lately. And yesterday you invited the boy-“

“I didn’t invite them.” He interrupted.

“Harry told me you did.” Louis was frowning.

“Oh. No, I didn’t. I just mentioned it to him. Maybe he thought it was an invitation.” He explained. Fucking Zayn. “I’m sorry.”

“No, no.” Louis raised his hands. “It’s okay; I had a good time. I just thought you were mad at me or something.”

“I could never, Lou.” He grinned and Louis reciprocated.

For the next two days both boys were inseparable. They messed around during concerts, played pranks on the boys and staff members together, hanged on the hotels and tour bus. It reminded Harry of how things were when they lived together.

More often than not, Zayn would join them. Harry wasn’t particularly fond of that but every time he told him so, the other boy just pointed how they should tell everyone about The Situation. Harry didn’t see the point nor understood Zayn’s urgency to not leave Harry and Louis together. “He would notice” was Zayn explication.

Yeah, If Louis noticed, he would knew. And if they told him, Louis would knew, too. Either way had the same resolution;  Harry didn’t really understand the tanned boy’s logic.

That was why, when after two days Louis asked him to another lad’s night, Harry didn’t mention it to Zayn. It was nice. They did the same stuff that they had done nights ago when it was the five of them and when it was getting late Harry got up to leave.

“Aren’t you staying the night?” Louis had asked and Harry couldn’t go after that. That night they slept cuddling in bed together.

Just like the old times.

Xxx

After their next concert the five of them went out to a club and Zayn spent the whole night glued to Louis. Harry didn’t like it a bit; he tried to dance with the pair, but the boy in his body continued to put himself on his way.

It wasn’t until Louis went to the bathroom that Harry could grab Zayn’s hand to stop him the boy to follow the older one and remind him with a smirk that “Louis and Harry aren’t supposed to interact so much in public”. Problem solved.

That night Harry went to sleep directly to Louis’ room. They had taken the opportunity to leave the club when the other three boys were buying some drinks. Louis had said he wasn’t feeling good and Harry volunteered to go back with him.

Thank God their security took their job very seriously; they both were so drunk that couldn’t even have found the street if they were on their own.

Once in the hotel, Louis threw himself to the bed. “Come here” the older boy said with grabby hands and closed eyes. Harry took off his shoes and got comfortable between his arms.

They stayed like that for a while and then Harry looked up at Louis. He had a mischievous expression even when he was probably sleeping. Harry chuckled at his thoughts. Most people seemed angels in their sleeps, but not Louis. He wasn’t like most of the people.

Harry got closer to Louis’ face and just stared at the older boy. He was leaning in without noticing. He pressed their lips together and before he could pull out, Louis opened his eyes. Harry froze for a couple of seconds, and then Louis was pulling him in for a full snog.

Harry was complete surrendered to the kisses. He sensed Louis’ hands travel to his crouch and, oh God, it felt good that he didn’t protest when the older boy reached for the zip of his jeans.

Xxx

The following morning Harry woke up and... he still was in Zayn’s body. Naked and alone. Wait. He was in Zayn’s body and naked on Louis’ bed. No, no. No, no, no. This couldn’t be happening. Zayn was going to kill him. _He_ was going to kill himself. How come he had been so stupid?

Don’t get him wrong; they just jerked off each other and he loved it. The problem was that this body wasn’t his to do this kind of stuff.

He needed to talk to Louis and clarify everything before Zayn found out. Where the hell was Louis? Maybe he had woken up and left the room early to avoid the awkwardness. Well, too bad, they were going to talk either the older boy wanted or not.

Harry got up and went to his room to take a shower and dress with clean clothes before face anyone. During the time, he thought about what to say to his friend in case Louis was playing fool. Harry needed to be subtle.

It wasn’t until a couple of minutes before they had to be on stage that Harry could speak with Louis alone. They had had interviews the whole day and there were people around every second.

“Hey, Lou.” Lou, Lou. Why couldn’t he pronounce it as velvetly with his own voice? Looouuu. “Um, about last night?”

“What about it, Z?” He answered in such a nonchalantly tone.

“About what we did...” He didn’t want to end the sentence; suddenly he was afraid of last night being a hallucination.

Louis sighed. “This is because I fell asleep before we got to the blow jobs?” He looked around and added: “Look, Zayn, it wasn’t on proposed. Come again tonight and we can continue. There is no need to make a big deal every time we don’t go all the way.” By the last part he was patting ~~Harry’s~~ Zayn’s face. “We are alright, aren’t we?”

Harry could only nod and Louis went to grab a bottle of water smiling.

What the actual fuck? They were having sex?! Were they together? That would explain a lot of things. Harry needed answers that only Zayn could gave him at this point. He didn’t like the situation a bit; Louis had always been his. Zayn not only had taken away his best friends but also he had gone farther than Harry had ever dared to. There was no time for a confrontation before the concert, so Harry would have to hold on his questions for later.

During the time on stage he couldn’t focus. His thoughts were dominated by two of his band mates. The way Zayn hadn’t wanted Louis and Harry alone those days, how close the older boys had come lately, the glances, the jokes, the interactions. Every little detail he had ignored.

The concert was almost a disaster thanks to him; since he wasn’t focus he mistook and sang his solos instead of Zayn’s. You’ll see, after the change, they had agreed to sing the other one’ solos; nothing would be different to the audience. Not-focused-Harry wasn’t aware of that detail, though. Luckily Zayn sensed he wasn’t at his best and went back to sing his original solos. They crowd got exited; Zayn Malik and Harry Styles had exchanged their solos!

“What was that, man?” Zayn asked once in backstage.

“Louis and I jerk each other off last night”. He replied bluntly.

The Bradford boy stayed silent for a moment before speaking again “We need to tell Louis”.

What?

“Don’t you care what I did with him?! He means that quantity of nothing to you?” Nobody was going to give him a price for being good with words, he was upset.

“Harry, what are you talking about? I love Louis”.

Harry froze.

“Are... are you leaving Perrie?”

“What? No! I love him as a friend.” Zayn corrected himself.

And Harry lost it. He grabbed the boy inside his own body by the shirt and held him against the wall. “Are you just playing with him, then? Do you use him to satisfy your sexual needs?”

“Calm down, big boy. That’s what you did last night” Zayn answer. “It’s not like is any of your business but Louis and I are always doing it. It’s kind of our thing.”

Harry resisted the urge of punching him. He knew Zayn was saying it on propose. His actions weren’t logic but he couldn’t evade them.

He let go of the other boy just to find his own face smirking at him.

Xxx

That night he went to Louis room again. They were cuddling watching some rom-com movie on the telly. Harry didn’t really wanted to break their peace but he needed to say something before Louis made a move.

“Lou,” Lou, Lou, “I need to tell you something.”

“What is it, Z?” The older boy asked frowning. “You had been acting weird.”

“I think... We shouldn’t keep doing what we do.”

“What do you mean?” Louis was looking at him straight in the eyes.

“Fooling around. It needs to stop. Our girlfriends don’t deserve that.” Harry hoped things would still be “stopped” once he went back to his body. He wasn’t very fond of the idea of Zayn and Louis fucking.

“Okay.” Louis seemed hurt. Harry could never handle a hurt Louis. He wanted to kiss him, to hug him at least but that wasn’t a good idea.

“I just think it’s for the best”. He told out loud to both Louis and himself.

“You are right” he nodded.

Xxx

They continued to cuddle every night even if Harry knew they shouldn’t. It was a natural thing to do when they were HarryandLouis and when it was Louis and Zayn too. Except that it wasn’t the same and he knew that.

One of those nights when they were in bed, he couldn’t resist and leaned in to kiss Louis. The older boy moved his face away and added with a sad smile: “We are not doing that anymore, remember?”

Harry wanted to protest, to tell him that he had meant Louis and Zayn should stop. But he was Harry, he wanted a chance, he wanted Louis, he wanted all. He just had never had the opportunity. He shut up, though.

Xxx

He needed to speak with someone. Unfortunately, the only person who could understand him would be Zayn. They had talked and solved their problems after Harry’s little freak out but still he didn’t feel comfortable about sharing what was happening for his mind right then with his band mate.

He did it anyways.

“I think I’m in love with Louis.”

“I know” was all Zayn replied before a big silence. “What do you want to do about it?”

What did he want to do about it? That was a great question. “Everything.” He answered. He sounded out of breath like he had running a marathon. “Do you think he would return my feelings?”

“There is only one way to know it, mate.”

It would have been awesome if they had checked if someone was around before the chat. If they had took the time to close the dressing room’s door, Louis hadn’t had listened.

Xxx

That night while cuddling Harry held Louis tighter than ever. He’d have to wait until The Situation got solved before being able to expose his feelings to the older boy. Which could be soon or could be never. Until then, those moments had to be enough.

“I’m breaking up with El.” Louis said suddenly. He is not even looking at Harry; his eyes are still on the screen.

“Why? Um, did you guys had a fight?” Harry just held him more.

Louis looked up at him with a shy smile. “I’m falling for someone else.” And before Harry could process the new information, Louis is kissing him.

At first Harry responded to the kiss enthusiastically but then he realized Louis was actually kissing Zayn and stopped. He got up and ran out of the room.

He ran through the whole hotel looking for Zayn. He needed to tell him what had happened.

Xxx

“We need to tell him what is happening. Like, right now” Zayn sentenced after hearing the story.

“He isn’t going to believe us.” Harry protested.

“It is going to be worse if we wait for things go back to normal before fix everything! Louis would be still in love with me and our friendship would be ruined.”

“You are right,” Harry admitted defeated. “Let’s go”.

When Zayn opened Louis’ door, they found the boy crying on the ground. Harry began to walk towards him but Zayn stopped. It was for the best if “Harry” went to hug him. The older boy reached for him and buried his face in ~~Zayn’s~~ Harry’s neck. It was a painful saw.

“Go away, Zayn” He demanded between sobs.

“Lou, since when those feelings began?” Zayn asked but Louis ignored him.

“I dare you to deny me in front of Harry that you said you were in love with me.” He told “Zayn”. Harry didn’t know what to do; he just stayed close to the door.

“Louis, answer me! Since when you feel that way?” The real Zayn, the one in Harry’s body, demanded.

“La...lately. Since El left?” Louis was unsteady and still crying.

“Okay. That’s okay.” Zayn padded the older boy’s back for a while. “Lou, you must open your mind and hear me, okay?” He made Louis to face him genteelly. Louis nodded. “Listen to me. He” Zayn pointed at Harry in his body “feels the same way about you”.

“Harry, don’t li-”

“Let me finish. He does, Louis.” Zayn interrupted him, always staying in calm.

“I do!” Harry shouted and came next to them.

“Are you going to let me fix this?”

“Sorry” Harry just stayed there, not daring to touch Louis.

“Louis, he isn’t who you think he is” The older boy frowned. “I know it’s difficult to believe, but _he_ ’s Harry and _I_ am Zayn.”

“What?”

“We swapped bodies, don’t know how, a couple of weeks ago.” Harry intervened.

“This is cruel and I don’t even se the point, guys.”

“It’s the true, Lou” Lou, Lou. “We change while Eleanor was still visiting” Harry insisted.

They spent hours trying to convince the older boy. They told him secrets about themselves, answered Louis’ questions, and reminded memories of moments they shared. Everything they judged useful to get Louis’ trust until he had believed them.

“I’m going to leave the two of you alone” Zayn said once his mission was complete.

Louis smile up at him and turn his face to Harry who was now sitting on the bed, next to the older boy.

“Who do you have feelings for, Lou?” He asked shyly. Loooouuuu. “Because I don’t want to set my hopes up for nothing and if you had fallen for Zayn I would totally understand.”

“It is all so confused” Louis brought his hands to his face. “It’s you... Harry,” he added looking up, “but it isn’t easy.”

“I don’t get it.”

“I’m still dating El, I was cheating of her with my best friend,” Harry didn’t say how that statement hurt; he had been his best friend before Zayn, “I thought I was falling for him but it actually was you. And you and I had been so distant lately.”

“So, you are saying you only have feelings for me because you thought I was Zayn?”

“Yes and no! I... every one of the romantic feelings I thought I have for Zayn are actually for you, but they are following a connection that I had with him.” Louis explained. “I use to have a stronger connection with you than the one I have with Zayn, though.”

“What does it mean?”

“It means that I _do_ have romantic feelings for you... I’d just wish this whole body swap thing ended already; it would help to put things in perspective.”

Silence feel on the room.

“Can I kiss you right now?” Harry asked with a sad smile as he already knew the answer.

“No. It would be weird kissing Zayn now. I’d rather to wait to see how I feel when until you are _you_ again.”

“Okay, you are right. I’m leaving to my room, then.” He said while he was getting up.

“Stay and cuddle with me?” As if Harry was going to ever said no to Louis.

Xxx

He woke up alone. His body was hurting so bad even if he hadn’t done any special effort the day before.

There was a knock at the door. “Come in”. But no one entered and the knock kept going. “It should be open!” It was his voice; he spoke and his own voice came out of his throat. He stood up and went to open the door quickly.

On the other side was Louis. And the voice was grinning. “Harry”.

“Lou” he said before the other boy kissed him.

The nickname had never sounded so beautiful in anybody’s lips before.

 


End file.
